Cats Have Eight Lives
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: After mid-day grocery shopping, Liz notices a little kitten, injured in an alleyway. Being the "saint" she is, Liz takes him home expecting things to go smoothly as she helps him recover. But who would have thought Kid would get jealous of a little kitten. Fluff at it's fullest!
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Cats Have Eight Lives

Chapter 1: Discovery

**A/N: I got this idea and wanted to write it REALLY bad! So I decided to. This takes fluff to a whole new meaning. Enjoy~! :)**

* * *

Liz strolled down the streets of Death City, shopping bags swinging at her sides. No, they weren't clothes or shoes. She had to go grocery shopping since the only food left at home was a half empty box of cereal and a can of mystery meat. How it got there, no one knows.

Liz stretched her tired arms and held the bags behind her head, interlacing her fingers. She was always the one to do the shopping. Patty wasn't to be trusted alone, and Kid would take ages, picking out the correct brands or making sure the bag of sugar he bought had an even amount of pieces. So, being the only sane one around, Liz was the grocery shopper in the house.

Unfortunately since the one good market in Death City was in the middle of town and Gallows Manor was at the very edge of the city, the walk was a pretty long one. Thankfully, Liz liked walking. It was a good way to clear her mind and get away from all the insanity at home. From Kid's symmetry fits, to Patty's constant laughter. Not saying she didn't wake up every morning just to go through it. After all, those psychopaths were family.

Liz sighed when Gallows Manor peeked over a few buildings. That was another bonus to living there. The place was huge, so even if you found yourself lost, it would only take a minute or so to find your way back. After all, to miss the place you'd have to be blind. She smiled. "Almost there."

Rounding another corner, Liz started to feel a little tired. Frowning now, her pace slowed. "Man..." she peered up at the sky. "Why'd the sun decide to come out now?"

The sun's warmth pounded onto her skin, instantly drawing sweat. All day it had been hidden by clouds and was now deciding to come out and say hello. Liz groaned and bowed her head, regretting to leave her sunglasses at home.

"Damn sun..." she whined.

As she walked a few feet further, a small "mew" snapped her out of her misery. Liz's head shot up and she looked around her. No one was out except from her. With an unsure look on her face, Liz continued to walk. How odd-

"Mew..."

She froze again. It sounded like a cat. Looking towards the source of the cry, Liz spotted a small ball of black fur, shivering in an alley. Liz made her way closer to it, setting down her bags as she squatted down. "Hey, little fella..." she reached out to pet its back. When her fingers made contact, it yelped in pain and crawled away as quickly as it could. Liz gave a look of pity. "Are you hurt?" she scooted closer to it, but made sure not to touch it. "I won't hurt you. Promise." she smiled, even though she knew it wouldn't understand her.

Slowly, the kitten turned to face her, earning a gasp from Liz. It was so cute! The little thing was all black except for its ears, which were white. Also, it had huge, blue eyes that hid faint tears.

Liz made a few cooing noises in an attempt to draw him closer. Instead, it made its way further into the alley. She frowned and looked at the cat hardly. "Come on... you're hurt little guy." she persuaded, voice getting a little higher, a.k.a, "baby voice." She reached a hand out to it.

The kitten gave her hand a long, unsure stare. After around thirty seconds or so, it started to edge towards her, tail low as well as its ears. Liz smiled when its fuzzy nose sniffed her fingers.

"Do you wanna come to my house?"

* * *

Kid groaned and checked his watch. It was already two o' clock and Liz wasn't home yet. Does it really take two hours to go to the grocery store? Interrupting his thoughts, Patty skipped into the living room and bumped into him from behind, playfully.

"Kid~!" she sang. "When's sis gonna get back? I'm hungry!" she rubbed a palm over her belly.

Kid turned around and straightened his jacket. "I'm not sure. But it shouldn't take too much longer." he sat down on his recliner and started to flip through the pages of a cookbook. If Liz ever got back, he wanted to try some new recipes. "Why don't you go play in your room until she gets here?"

Patty made an unhappy noise. "There's nothing to dooooo!"

Kid raised an eyebrow up at her. "Nothing to do? Didn't you get dozens of new toys for your birthday last week?" he asked.

She groaned and whirled around in a circle. "They all suck now..." she plummeted onto the floor, criss-cross. "Do something with me! Ooh!" she exclaimed, eyes big and shiny. "Let's play horsie!"

"Uhhh-"

Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing Liz. She was holding the bags and something bundled up in a towel. "I'm back." she said, smiling very warmly. Which... wasn't a Liz way to enter a room. Especially after walking a mile to go grocery shopping.

Kid sighed in relief and made his way over to her. "Liz. You have very good timing." he took the groceries from her hands, as well as Patty. Both of them laid them down on the kitchen counter. Patty skipped back over to Liz and spotted the bundle in her arms.

"Oh, another one? I got it!" Patty chirped, reaching out for the towel. Before Liz could react, the kitten let out a high pitched yell, obviously startled. Patty pulled her hands back and looked at the towel wide-eyed. "What's in there?"

Kid peered in from the kitchen. "Liz...?"

Liz laughed a little. "So... have you two ever wanted a pet?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter one. Thank you for reading! ^^ Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks again. Bye, now!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Roommate

Chapter 2: New Roommate

**A/N: Er, yeah. Read, enjoy, etc... I don't know what etc is, but yeah. Thanks for reading! :'D**

* * *

Patty hovered over the sleeping ball of fur, eyes dancing with awe. The little kitten lay on a pillow atop the couch, sleeping the day away. His little black back rose and fell with every breath and Patty found herself mesmerized.

It turns out that the kitten Liz found was a boy. And since no one had posted any lost posters and he didn't have a tracker chip or a collar, she figured he was a stray.

A stray, adorable, injured kitten alone in the summer sun. How could anyone walk past that with a clear conscious?

When Liz explained the events to Kid and Patty, the younger sister wanted to keep him forever and practically treat him like the king of the mansion. Kid wasn't so sure. Cats have hair. Hair got all over the furniture and clothes. To Death the Kid, the pure thought of all that abandoned fur on his things made him dizzy. No symmetry _at all._ And this particular kitten had long hair.

After a good half hour of begging and pouting, (which Liz hated to do, but...) Liz finally convinced him to let the little guy stay. At least until he's healed and they could find him a new home.

Patty let out a happy sigh as she continued to watch him. "He's the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" she sang, nose hovering an inch away from his back. "I just wanna snuggle 'em to death!"

Liz rolled her eyes from her spot on the couch, right next to the kitty. "Give it some room, Patty. You don't wanna wake him or spook him."

Patty backed away, covering her mouth as she giggled. "Whoopsie, sorry~"

Liz glanced down at the cat. He was sound asleep. She sighed again, and lightly scratched his ear, careful not to disturb him. His fur was unbelievably soft. Almost as if all of his fur were feathers. She smiled a little, and turned towards the kitchen, where Kid was located. "Hey, Kid!" she called. "Have you found any vets yet?"

He peered in from the doorway, phone to his ear. He put a finger to his lips, signalling her to be quiet. She shrugged and turned back to the kitten.

Kid resumed his conversation with the veterinarian he had found. "So, could you come over today? We're worried about moving him."

"Yes." Dr. Neslie agreed, smiling through the phone. "I can be there in a few minutes." she said. "Goodbye."

"Bye." Kid finished, placing the phone on the receiver. He made his way into the living room with the girls. "She said she'll be here shortly." he sat down beside the kitten, opposite side of Liz. He peered down at the cat. "I hope you're willing to take care of him. And clean up all of this hair..." he scrunched up his nose.

Liz rolled her eyes and gently scratched the kittens ear again. "Whatever. Besides, even if he does shed a lot, most of the stuff here is black." she laughed a little. "It won't even show up."

Kid sighed and started to flip through the cookbook again. "Anyway... what do you want to eat?"

"PANCAKES!" Patty exclaimed from the floor. She was on her back, toying around with some stuffed animals. "With chocolate chips inside! Oh, and lots of syrup!" she was practically drooling.

Liz gave her a look. "For dinner? Patty, you'll get a stomach ache for a week if you eat too much junk. When's the last time you even looked at a vegetable?"

Patty sat up, holding a stuffed dog to her chest. She looked at Liz and stuck out a tongue. "I won't get sick from good food, sis." she held up a crudely drawn picture of a piece of broccoli that was dressed like a super villain. "This will make me sick! Doctor Brocktollo!" she tapped a finger against the broccoli man.

Liz raised an eyebrow. "That's what you were drawing earlier?"

She nodded and stood, a cluster of stuffed toys and drawings in her arms. "I'mma go to my room now. Don't make poison Kid!" she gave him a quick evil eye before dashing off upstairs. The reaper sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder about your sister."

She laughed a little under her breath and rubbed her neck. "Yeah, me too..." she leaned into the couch and looked at a clock. "Jeez, when's that vet gonna get here? This poor little guy's in pain." she smoothed the kitten's fur. He shivered a little under her touch, so she gently placed a thin blanket over him. "How long will it take?"

Instead of answering, Kid smiled a little. "It's not like you to worry over others well being."

She gave him a half glare, half confused look. "What does that mean?" she got a little angrier. "Are you saying I'm inconsiderate?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, that's... oh, never mind."

"What?"

As if a gift from the heavens, the doorbell rang, drawing both of their attentions. Kid hopped up quickly and made his way towards the door. After peering through the peephole, he opened it. A smiling Dr. Neslie greeted him. She was at least twenty-five, was wearing the traditional lab coat and glasses. She wore a neat blond ponytail and it was hard to not smile back at her.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, bowing slightly. "I couldn't find any of my papers... sorry." she let out a nervous laugh.

Kid shook his head and led her inside. "No, it's alright. Now, about the cat..." he motioned towards the sleeping feline on the couch. Liz still sat next to him, watching him intently. Kid still didn't get why she was acting this way.

Dr. Neslie saw him and squatted down in front of the couch, clipboard in hand. "Ah, so this is him." she looked up at Liz. "Is he yours?"

Liz smiled a little, unsure. "Well... I guess he is now."

The veterinarian nodded and started to ask some basic questions. "So, how long have you had the little guy?" she pointed towards the kitten. "He looks around six months old."

Liz checked the wall clock. "Uh... around an hour."

Dr. Neslie blinked a few times, then stood up. "You... oh I understand. He's a stray?"

Liz nodded.

The vet nodded back and sat on the other side of the cat. "Alright. Well, I'm going to do a basic check-up on him, alright? It might take a minute or two." she said, attention moving towards the cat. Liz nodded with a sigh, and stood. She made her way into the kitchen where Kid had gone awhile ago. She spotted him getting some ingredients out of the pantry.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, stepping beside him.

Slightly startled, Kid turned towards her. "Oh, Liz... you scared me."

Liz peered down at the box in his hands. It was cake batter. She laughed and bumped his shoulder. "You gonna make us a cake, Kiddo?" she looked over at the counter top. Several other ingredients sat there. "What's the occasion?"

He shrugged. "Well, there isn't one. This stuff goes bad in a week." he tapped the printed expiration date. "You should check the dates on the items you buy next time."

She turned a little pink. "Sorry... I wan't really paying much attention."

He smiled and shook his head. "No, it's fine. Knowing you two, the food we have here wont _last_ a week." he chuckled.

Liz frowned. "Are you saying Patty and I eat too much?"

"No." he turned to her, placing the cake batter box on the counter. "I'm glad you two are so comfortable around here now. What has it been? A year now?"

Liz slowly nodded. "Yeah... actually, a little bit over I think."

He nodded and sighed. "Yes..., I must say, I'm-"

"Excuse me."

Both Liz and Kid turned towards the doorway. Dr. Neslie stood there, holding her clipboard. Liz made her way in front of the doctor. "How is he? What happened?" slight worry lingered in her voice.

Dr. Neslie bit her lip gently. "I'm not sure because of the lack of supplies I have, but..." she looked into the living room. "I think he was hit by a car. I think I felt some broken ribs. And perhaps his front left leg."

Liz gasped slightly and put a hand to her mouth. "It's that bad? He didn't seem to have that many injuries when I found him..." she frowned. "I wonder how he got on the streets all by himself. That's terrible..."

The vet nodded. "Yes. Well, however he ended up there, he'll need some treatment right away." she pulled a pen out of her coat pocket and placed it against the clipboard. "So, I'm going to have to create a file for him." she scribbled something down, then looked back up to Liz. "What's his name?"

Liz blinked. "Name? Oh, I never really... thought of one." she looked back at Kid. "Do you have any ideas?"

He thought for a second, then shook his head. "Sorry, no..."

Dr. Neslie giggled and placed her pen on her lip. "I see, he doesn't have one yet?"

They shook their heads.

She nodded, still giggly and wrote something else down and handed Liz a small slip of yellow paper. "I need him in my office today. We close at six, so please bring him in as soon as you can. We don't want the poor thing to suffer any longer. I gave him some mild painkillers, but I don't want to much medicine in his system before surgery." she smiled at the two. "Can we make it happen?"

Kid made his way next to Liz and nodded. "Yes. We'll be there."

She smiled brightly as she turned to leave. As the front door was almost closed, it opened, the vets head poking in. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?" Liz asked.

"You two make a very cute couple."

Before Liz or Kid could respond, she closed the door, leaving the pair speechless. Slowly, Liz turned to Kid. "Cute... couple...?"

Kid coughed and straightened his coat, obvious blush across his cheeks. "We should get a crate for the cat..." he walked off, towards the basement. Liz watched him leave, then glanced at the cat, who still slept soundly on the couch from the painkillers.

She scratched her cheek with her index finger, cheeks a deeper red than she realized. "What...?"

* * *

**A/N: Haha... that little kitty is already causing trouble and he's knocked out cold. Thanks for reading chapter two. I hope I didn't disappoint you. Reviews are my catnip~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Inspection

Chapter 3: Inspection

**A/N: Gyersh, where have I been!? Grounded, that's where. Sorry for mah lateness, here's chapter three... Enjoy~!**

* * *

Liz sighed and rubbed a few fingers along the black kitten's fur. Occasionally, the car would bump over a rock, or sewer plate, so she had to keep a good hold of the feline.

The three were on their way to the vet. Since neither of the three could drive yet, Kid had his personal driver take them there. A long black limo with the trademark Lord Death skull displayed across the hood.

Kid wanted to make the little cat ride in a crate, but the animal refused. He literally cried in fear when Liz placed him inside. Out of both not wanting to hear meowing the entire ride, and pity for him, Liz decided to let him ride in her lap. Though she received a good five minute scolding from Kid. He didn't want fur all over the seats or something. Liz didn't remember, she was focused on getting the cat to the vets office this year.

She turned her head and placed a cheek against the cool car window. What Dr. Neslie said a few minutes ago kinda got her thinking. A cute couple? As if... Kid's a whiny little boy. She was a... somewhat mature woman... so how could those chemicals mix?

With a muffled groan into her shoulder, Liz erased the thoughts from her mind. Thinking about crushes and boys wasn't mature...

Ah, who was she kidding. Liz wasn't mature.

Huffing slightly, Liz un-clipped her seat belt, the veterinarians office coming into view. Kid heard it from the front seat. He looked back at her and frowned. "Liz, you should keep that on until we get there. What if we get into a car accident?"

Liz rolled her eyes and sat back into her seat. "What are the odds of that happening?"

Kid looked up for a moment and started to mutter things. "Well, lets see... 24 times a week in... 3 fatalities a day-"

"I don't want the actual calculations, Kid."

Kid raised a brow. "But you asked- ohhh, I see. It was a rhetorical question, yes?"

She looked at him with an unbelieving face. "Nah. I really wanted to know the percentage in which we could get into a crash." sarcasm practically poured off her tongue.

He sighed and put his hands up. "Fine, fine. I'll leave you alone."

Soon, the long black vehicle pulled into the parking lot and Patty was the first to burst out of the back, whooping and running around. She hated car rides. Too much sitting still for her. "Yahoo! I'm the almighty Patty*Star!" she cheered, running circles around her sister and meister. Liz grabbed her collar, jerking her into a stop.

"Calm down, Patty. _Please_ don't act like Black*Star, I already have a headache."

Patty puffed her cheeks out and pulled herself away. "You're getting old sis! You shouldn't have headaches at 16."

Liz rolled her eyes. "With you psychopaths, a migraine in inevitable."

* * *

Dr. Neslie slid the syringe into the kitten's skin, knocking him into a deep sleep. His little body looked so out of place on the big metal examining table. The vet looked over to the three waiting people sitting in the room.

"I'm going to take him into the X-ray room now. It should only take a few minutes, alright?" she said, picking up the small animal.

Kid nodded and Liz gave a "kay" of approval. Patty was mindlessly spinning around in an office chair.

Dr. Neslie walked off into the hallway, leaving the three in the tiny examining office. Liz turned and noticed Kid fidgeting in his seat, eyes fixed on the medicine cabinet. He was groaning under his breath. "Uh... Kid?"

He gave her a sideways glance. "...What?"

"You're moving in your seat like you're about to pee yourself." she smirked. "What is it?"

"Th-The medicine..." he shuddered at the display and whirled around so he couldn't see it. Liz gave a curious look. She wondered why he wasn't racing to fix it. Very out of character.

"So... you're just going to leave it? All unsymmetrical? And look, there's even a few knocked over." she said mockingly.

He groaned and shook his head a little. "It... doesn't bother me... a-at all..." his forehead was gathering little beads of sweat. Liz noticed that he was also sitting on his hands, which were seemingly trying to pull themselves out.

"...Okay." she replied, utterly confused. Why wasn't he going nuts over this? "I wouldn't expect you to sit by and let a mess like that be in the same room as you." she nodded toward the messy cabinet. "So what's up?"

He looked up at her, confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Is there a reason you're not fixing it?"

He frowned deeply and turned to look away. "Not... particularly... no."

"Come on." she sighed, swerving around to face him fully. "Why aren't you fixing it Kid?"

He paused for a moment, then spoke up. His voice was quiet. "Well... isn't it true that my perfectionist actions annoy you two?" he pointed to Patty who was still rolling around in the chair.

Liz perked a brow. "Huh?"

He sighed. "My, um..." he rubbed his neck. "OCD."

"Ohhh." Liz said, placing a finger to her chin. "But why are you trying to act normal now? You didn't seem to mind acting weird in front of us earlier." she smiled. "Trying to be sweet?" she asked, slight sarcasm hinting in her voice.

"Well... yeah."

She blinked and her smile vanished. Not the answer she was expecting. "O-Oh. 'Kay..." she stuttered, looking out the window. "That's... nice?"

Before Kid could reply, the door clicked open. The doctor came in, holding a few papers and a small bottle of pills. She seemed relieved in some way, since a small smile was on her lips. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." she said, sitting on her stool. Nor Kid or Liz replied. Dr. Neslie cocked her head slightly. "Oh? I did?"

Liz groaned and replied maybe a little hotter than she intended. "No, you didn't. Now what's wrong with the cat?" she crossed her arms and flung a leg over the other.

Dr. Neslie coughed and handed Kid the papers. "Thankfully it's not as bad as I thought. His leg isn't broken, but the muscle is sprained. He'll need to take these..." she handed the bottle to Liz. "three times a day. Just slip it into some wet food and he should gobble it right up, especially since he's a stray. He'll be quite hungry." she laughed.

Kid nodded, eyes scanning over the papers. "Alright."

Patty swirled over to them, laughing. "Let's take Jasper home then!"

Kid turned to the girl. "Jasper?"

"While you guys were flirting, I came up with a name~!" she chirped, no bad intentions in her voice.

Liz coughed. "Flirting?!"

Patty blinked at her. "You weren't?" she was honestly confused.

Liz shook her head.

"Whoopsie. It sure looked like it!" she burst into a long fit of laughter. Kid and Liz, however weren't laughing and were beet red.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone's there, I hoped you liked it! xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Feisty Felines

Chapter 4: Feisty Felines

**A/N: More or less filler to get me back into writing this... I don't think too many are still reading though! I haven't updated in so long... I'm sorry. I just got sorta blank minded in my writing, so a break seemed wise. I'm back** **though! **

* * *

Death the Kid was not a happy boy.

Why? Why do you think? Symmetry was disrupted.

Jasper the kitten had gotten used to walking with his gauze on and occasionally would stroll around the mansion every now and then. He tottered around, big eyes bouncing around the rooms. After all, he had the mind of a curious two year old. This morning however, he decided to do something naughty.

Liz woke that day to Kid's scream. Well, yelps and crying more like it. She rushed downstairs, sporting nothing but a big tee shirt and shorts. Frantically, she called down to the boy kneeling on the living room floor. His hands were on his cheeks and he was as white as a sheet. "Kid!" she crouched down in front of him. "What's wrong?"

He didn't speak, instead merely continued to stare, wide-eyed ahead. Slowly, Liz turned to see what was bothering him. She frowned at the sight. It was something to be mad about, but not enough to cause this much ruckus at five in the morning.

The couch's arm was clawed up to no end.

The black leather was torn in numerous places, the white cottony inside pouring out. Strangely, they resembled fluffy pretty clouds, but there wasn't anything pretty about the sight before them.

"Oh, I see..." Liz sighed, standing back up. "The cat tore up the couch when we were asleep." she pulled Kid up by his arms. "Come on now, you should leave the room before you vomit." It's true. He was close to it.

After sending Kid into his room and firmly locking the door, Liz started to venture around the house, in search of the small fur-ball. She wanted to prove Kid wrong, showing that she could easily manage the cat, but so far, she was off to a crappy start. Kid, 1, Liz, 0. The blond sighed and peeked under the dining room table. No Jasper.

Liz placed a hand next to her mouth and called his name. Of course he wouldn't come, cats didn't really respond to name. And even if they did, this one didn't even know his.

She sighed. Maybe cute wasn't all a kitten was.

* * *

**A/N: MAN that was tiny. Well, if you're still reading this, please leave a review to let me know. If no one's reading, updates most likely won't happen... **


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort

Chapter 5: Comfort

**A/N: Yay, I got reviews! I wasn't even expecting one, and I got over five! You guys rule. Well, since I had nothing else to do today, I edited the chapter I already had written and posted it. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

Liz slid her fingers over the creatures small ears, gaining a soft flow of purring. Jasper the kitten milked her thighs, on the verge of sleep. Liz cringed, feeling his tiny claws seep into her skin. Honestly, why do cats do that when they sleep on people?

She lifted his feet from her legs, careful not to touch his wound. "Stop kitty. Just sleep, no need to stab me." she whispered, shifting him into a more comfortable position. At this point, he was knocked out cold, back rising and lowering back down with each breath. He continued to purr soundly in his sleep. Liz smiled softly and stroked own his spine. She was never a cat person before now. Occasionally, a stray would catch her attention back on the streets, but she couldn't very well give it any food. She and Patty barely had enough for themselves.

With a gentle sigh, Liz placed her head on the back of the couch, eyes closing in the process. Jasper's purring was like a lullaby. Slowly, she found herself getting more and more sleepy. Eventually she let the sleep take her.

* * *

Kid stirred the contents of the pot in a circular motion, golden eyes following the foods that spun around. It was Liz's favorite soup, perfect for a cool day like today. Maybe this would be a nice payment for her taking care of the couch situation yesterday. She told him while he was weeping in his room, she discarded the old couch and bought a new one online. It only took a day to arrive.

He smiled, lifting the wooden spoon from the soup. Precisely, he tapped the spoon against the side of the pot and placed it on the counter. "Done." he said, satisfied. Turning off the stove-top, he washed his hands and peered into the living room, where Liz had been when he started cooking. "Liz, dinner's rea..." he paused.

Liz slept soundly on the couch. At some point, her head had bobbed forward. Jasper had moved too, now laying on his side, belly exposed to the ceiling fan. He still hadn't stopped purring.

Kid sighed and smiled. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. She continued to sleep, head hanging low. Occasionally she would sigh in her sleep or move. Kid watched, eyes lowering from her to the kitten on her lap. Honestly, he didn't really care for him. The cat ruined his good couch and cost a good amount of money on veterinary bills. Well, that last one wasn't too important, but still. Cats, a small animal, shouldn't be so expensive.

He frowned at the ball of black fur and proceeded to reach for him. He didn't deserve to sleep out like this, he should be in a crate. Just as Kid's index fingers tapped against his fur, Liz stirred and her eyes opened groggily. Her head poked up and she let out a long yawn. Kid froze and looked up at her, mouth ajar. "Um... you're awake?"

She looked down at him and noticed his hands, hovering over Jasper. "Uh, yeah." she yawned again. "What are you doing exactly?" she rose an eyebrow.

"Uh..."

"Oh, I get it." Liz said, smiling a little. "You just wanna hold him, right?"

Kid frowned a little. That was far from the truth, but it sounded more innocent than his actual intentions. "Um... yes. I wanted to hold him." he said, rather robotic. "...May I?" May as well add some fuel to the flame.

Liz nodded and picked up the kitten, gingerly lying him across Kid's lap. At first Jasper stirred around, almost awoken from his sleep, but eventually settled to his new bed. Kid turned away from the cat and looked at Liz.

"Is this a good idea? What if it messes up my pants?"

She rolled her eyes and threw her arms over the back of the couch. "He's sleeping. What could he do?"

Kid frowned and looked back down to the kitten. "I don't know... what if he starts to pee? Or that clawing thing cats do?"

Liz gave him a look of disbelief. "...Pee?"

"Well, it _could_ happen. What if he's dreaming about milk, or water, or-"

"Oh my god, Kid." she sighed, throwing her palm against her face. She dragged it down and took a deep breath. "Just let the cat sleep. He won't do anything like that. Especially, **pee**. You're paranoid." she smirked. Before Kid could argue back, they heard Patty skipping down the stairs. She hummed something on her way to the kitchen. She froze, spotting Kid and her sister on the couch.

"Oh hey you two!" she chirped. "Makin' out?"

Liz coughed and stood, hands on her hips. "Patty! Ew!"

Before her sister could bite her head off, Patty scurried back upstairs, giggling like a mad-woman. "Fine, I'll leave so you two can go back to having face sex!" she finished, disappearing from view. They heard her door close. Liz groaned and plopped back down onto the couch. She buried her reddened face in her hands and shook her head around. Kid was pink too, but looked at her curiously.

"...Are you alright?"

She huffed and let her hands fall. "My sister..." she rubbed her neck. "Says things... sometimes too many things." she looked over to Kid, pouting slightly. "Sorry. I hope you're not embarrassed."

He chuckled nervously and shook his head. "Oh, no, I'm fine..." he looked down at the sleeping cat on his lap and tried to change the subject. "Um... I'm surprised he slept through all of that."

Liz peered at Jasper. "I know, right?" she coughed, noticing Kid's plan to change the topic of their conversation. "Uh, since we own him now... shouldn't we give him a collar?"

"Taken care of."

"Hm?" she looked at him. "You got him one already?"

Kid shook his head and reached over to a slim box on the coffee table. "No. Here." he handed it to her. Liz took it and opened it. She removed the pretty thing from it's container, smiling slightly at it. It was made of white leather, a silver Lord Death charm dangling from it. "Blair heard about our situation and got him a gift. She said she's happy to help another cat out there."

Liz laughed and and swung the collar back and forth. "That was sweet. It's pretty, isn't it? With that little charm, he'll look like you a little." she looked at Kid and smiled. "We should have named him 'Death the Kitten.'" she giggled at her little pun. "Right?"

Kid frowned, unhappy that his name could be easily modified into a cute cat name.

"Oh come on Kid, you know that was cute."

He rolled his eyes and started to stroke Jasper's ear. "Whatever you say Liz."

She laughed a little and placed the collar around the kitten's neck gently, trying her best not to wake him up. Unfortunately, the cat woke up, sitting up right as Liz clasped the collar on. Jasper looked down at the new attire and pawed curiously at the skull. Liz smiled. "Cute, huh?"

Kid smiled too, golden eyes warmly dancing over the feline. "Yes. You are."

* * *

**A/N: Um... I like reviews~ :3**


End file.
